Most Wanted
by INoahGuy
Summary: Modern AU. Nico Robin is about to die when a mysterious boy literally drops in. What happens when this boy is actually Monkey D. Luffy, a wanted criminal, who has also lost all of his memory.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought of this in a few minutes ago. I don't know if it'll be good, but who cares.**

I guess they call it a dead end for a reason. Nico Robin turned into the alleyway to escape her pursuer, a bounty hunter, but found that it ended. No escape. She had been wanted every since she was eight years old. She could read a dead language that could be used to find weapons of mass destruction. Obviously this sounded appealing to many sadistic people, hoping to destroy the world. A good thing was that people needed her alive, but with the government, some say it would be better to die.

Anyway, back to the point. She was trapped. Around her were tall buildings, at least 25 feet high. She couldn't climb out. The alley wasn't very wide, and she couldn't fight her way out. The only thing she could do was give up. That is, until she head a voice. Somebody was screaming. She looked around the alley and saw no one, except an also confused bounty hunter. She didn't think to look up, and that's where that voice was coming from. The bearer of the voice collided with the bounty hunter, head on head, probably cracking both of their skulls.

Robin looked over and sure enough blood was pouring from the bounty hunters head. She looked over to the other one. He was fine, physically at least. He wasn't bleeding miraculously. She looked up. Above her were only the high roofs, no windows or holes in the walls. It was really amazing, surviving at least a twenty foot drop, headbutting someones skull on the way down, and not bleeding.

She realized she was being too optimistic. For all she knew, her mysterious savior could be dead. She walked over to the body. It was a boy with a muscular but lean. He had black hair, and a scar under his left eye. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and blue jeans. He had a straw hat, hanging off his neck by a string. He looked young, maybe around 18.

She checked his pulse, and was surprised to find out he was still alive. She didn't just want to leave him here, like she would do with anyone else. He did save her, even if by accident. She felt a strange obligation to help this boy, so she picked him up and slung him over her shoulder. She was strong, even though she was so skinny. She had gained strength and wisdom through doing odd jobs, joining gangs, and wandering the streets. She started running when she was eight, and she was thirty now. Most people would be driven insane from just wandering for so long.

She signaled a taxi. She got in and put the boy next to her and told the driver her address. It was odd, this boy looked familiar from somewhere, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She stole another glance at him. It annoyed her, but she just couldn't remember where she knew him from. The cab coasted to a stop as the driver announced that they reached their destination. Robin handed the driver some money, picked up the boy, and proceeded to walk up the path to her apartment.

Her apartment wasn't anything impressive. You had to walk down a path to get to it. It was pretty secluded, good for a criminal. It was just your average brick building. Three floors high. Six apartments on each floor. Robin walked through the lobby, past Viola, one of the other tenants.

She got into the elevator. She lived on the third floor, room 17. She got off the elevator and walked past a tenant who lived next to her, Trafalgar Law. He waved to her, which she replied to with a smile. After she walked by him, Law got to catch a glance at who Robin had slung over her shoulder, and when he saw who he was his jaw dropped, unknown to Robin.

Robin put her hand into her pocket took out her key and unlocked her door. Law got up to tell her about who she had thrown over her shoulder, but was too late, for Robin was already in her room. "Well..." Law thought "shes in for a surprise later".

Robin laid the boy down on her couch. She walked into her kitchen and opened the fridge. Chicken? No. Bacon? No. Steak? Why not. Robin didn't know why she had so much meat in her fridge. She guessed she liked to stock up so she wouldn't have to go to the store. She was a bit anti-social. She put on grill she had on her balcony, which connected to her kitchen by a sliding glass door. She sat down in her living room on a chair next to the boy. She had nothing else to do besides read the newspaper so that's what she did.

The headlines? Monkey D. Luffy strikes again. That's a name shes familiar with. Monkey D. Luffy was the leader of a gang that she couldn't quite remember the name of. All you'd see in the paper now was Monkey D. Luffy. He kept doing suicidal things for people he'd just met and managing to survive them. He interested Robin. Apparently, his gang had just pulled off a major bank heist. There had to be something else going on. The government censored what they didn't want to get out but, in the underground you hear the truth.

The Strawhats always have a reason for doing what there doing. She heard on multiple occasions, Monkey D. Luffy claimed to have only started a gang to be free, to not have to follow laws.

She read a bit more about the robbery. Apparently, Monkey D. Luffy had been separated from the rest of his gang while escaping. Monkey D. Luffy nor anyone from the rest of his gang had been caught yet. She looked down at a picture of Monkey D. Luffy holding a gun, charging into the bank. Then it hit her. She looked up. That man with a gun was now lying on her couch.

**And that's that. Hope you liked it! I enjoyed writing this one. I will try to get another one out shortly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story might loosely follow the events of the manga in my own weird twisted way with things. I have great plans for the future. MWAHAHA oh yeah I'm not dead.**

**Wanna hear a joke? Me owning One Piece**

**I've been rethinking the concepts of this story so some of the info in this chapter may not match up to the last.**

**Also question of the day: Should this story have any devil fruits or anything like that. If so I might add some weird twist.**

Silence. Nico Robin's little apartment was filled with nothing but silence. Oh, there was also the man lying on her couch. That man happened to have a large bounty. A bounty larger than anyone in her little apartment building filled with criminals. He was a man that has thrown the city into chaos. Straw Hat Luffy.

And he was waking up.

"Oh god my head hurts" Luffy mumbled. Robin didn't really expect anything else. He did fall off a building and land head first. It was a miracle he was alive in the first place.

Luffy slowly opened his eyes. Everything was a big blurry blob of colors slowly coming together to form shapes and objects. Everything hurt.

His head felt like it was thrown onto the ground and hit with a sledgehammer a few times. Then maybe shot a few times just in case it didn't hurt enough.

His senses slowly started to seep back into his body starting with hearing. He heard birds chirping and leaves. For once all he wanted was silence.

He was laying on something comfortable. He wanted to lift his head and look around but he couldn't move. He was stuck looking at the unfamiliar ceiling.

He just wanted to go back to sleep and never wake up again. His eyes started to shut when he the beautiful scent filled his nose.

Food.

Then he could feel it. More than the head splitting headache. More than the desire to sleep.

He was hungry.

He was so hungry. How long had it been since he had last eaten anything. Probably years. No, decades. Maybe even centuries.

Or maybe a few hours. It didn't matter to Luffy though. He was hungry and he could smell food. He wasn't the smartest but he knew basic math.

Hungry Luffy+ Food = Happy Luffy

So summoning all of his willpower he sat up.

"Oh god" Robin thought "he sat up." Robin was used to seeing criminals, just not in her apartment.

Luffy began to open his mouth to say something. She thought he would question where he was, who she was, or maybe even a death threat.

No. She just didn't know Luffy and his odd priorities yet. All that came out was five simple words.

"Can I have some food"

Robin was taken by surprise. She almost laughed a little. It wasn't anything like any of the many possibility she had imagined.

"Maybe that meat that's cooking right now" he suggested. Robin just stared at him curiously.

"Did I do something wrong" Luffy asked after a few moments of awkward silence and staring.

Robin decided to finally say something "No you haven't done anything wrong. Yes you can have the meat."

Luffy got up and threw his hands into the air to celebrate. Luffy never realized how dizzy he was until he was falling to the floor.

He landed with a loud thud. Robin was very curious. Such a high class criminal was so clumsy.

In the middle of helping Luffy up Robin heard a knock on her door. Robin helped Luffy back into the couch then made her way to the door.

She opened the door to come face to face with Trafalgar Law. "Why is there another supernova in your apartment? Why does is have to be Luffy of all the supernova too." Law questioned Robin.

A supernova. That was the title for new upcoming criminals that have become very infamous lately. Luffy and Law were both considered supernovas.

"You know him? I mean on a personal level?" Robin questioned back.

"Yeah. He is one of the most annoying people I know." Law said "Not in a bad way though. But still I would prefer any other supernova over him."

"Great come in really quick" Robin said grabbing Law by the arm. Law just grumbled as he was dragged along.

Luffy looked to see the women that was going to feed him approaching with man.

Law opened his mouth to speak but Luffy cut him off saying "I like your hat." Pointing to Law's signature hat "It looks so... Fluffy."

At this point Law knew something was wrong. Luffy was acting strange.

"Luffy, do you know who I am?" Law asked. Luffy just shook his head. Law continued to question him about his gang and prior meetings.

Luffy couldn't remember any of it.

"We have a problem" Law said as he sat down next to Robin "It looks like our friend has a bit of a memory problem. It seems he can remember anything before he left the Dawn Island district of East Blue City."

They both looked over at the boy chomping down on his steak. "Hm that is a problem," Robin replied "So you can leave now."

Robin stood up, grabbed Law's arm, dragged him towards the door, threw him out, and closed the door.

Law just sat on the ground for a second before getting up and muttering something to himself about an "ungrateful bitch".

Luffy finished his steak just before the strange women walked up to him again.

Luffy remembered he had no clue who she was but he was in her house eating her food. So he decided to ask.

"Excuse me. Umm Strange women what is your name?" Luffy asked.

She simply smiled brightly and replied "Nico Robin"

"Hi Robin, I'm Luffy. So how did I get here?"

Robin told Luffy the story of how he accidentally saved her to how he ended up in her house. Then she told him about what she knew of his past before losing his memory.

"Huh, so I had a gang" Luffy thought out loud "I wonder what they're doing now..."

"It's best not to worry too much about that" Robin said to him.

"You're right" Luffy said smiling "You're my friend now!"

Robin just smiled back but looked slightly guilty.

Luffy didn't give it too much more thought. He was too tired from recovering to think. It had been a long day. He sat down on a couch as he slowly drifted off into sleep.

Robin woke up to the ringing of her phone. She picked it up after checking the time. 2 A.M. There were a few words exchanged before Robin got out of bed, got ready, and left her apartment.

Little did Robin know that Luffy was actually awake. Curiosity got the best of him so he pursued her.

When the two got to the street Robin got in a cab and started to drive away. Luffy didn't know what to do so he tore a bike off of its chain and chased after the cab.

Paradise city was an odd city. It had the main big city in the middle, paradise city, but off to the sides were smaller cities that were still considered part of paradise city. Nobody really got the logic behind it but nobody questioned it either.

The cab drove far. Robin didn't know if she would be back in time for morning. Luffy would notice she was gone, and he seemed like the type that would easily get into trouble.

The cab drove far. Luffy didn't know how much longer he could pedal for. It was exhausting. Luffy wanted to follow Robin though. When she was leaving something seemed off. She almost seemed sad. So he kept pedaling.

Finally after what seemed like hours the cab finally reached its destination, a big palace in the middle of a desert city call Alabasta.

The cab drifted to a stop which caused Luffy panic so he leaped off the bike into some conveniently placed shrubbery.

He watched as Robin walked up to the entrance showed a guard some sort of identification and proceeded into the building.

Luffy walked up to the guard. The guard looked very menacing and had a gruff voice that said " WHATA YOU DOIN 'ERE"

Luffy paused for a second, got up real close to his ear and whisped "Don't tell anyone, but I heard there was free doughnuts in the back of that cop car."

Anyone who wasn't an idiot would have seen rigqht through the stupid plan. Fortunately, that particular security guard happened to be an idiot.

The guard happily ran over to the car, opened the trunk, looked inside, and was disappointed. "Hey there's no doughnuts in here" He said, then the next thing he knew the kid was stuffing him into the trunk and shutting it.

Luffy walked into the palace whistling like nothing ever happened.

After walking around for sometime, narrowly avoiding guards, he found Robin.

Robin was with man with a huge scar across his face, dead cold eyes, and I giant cigar in his mouth.

"Crocodile" Robin said "why did you call me out at this late hour?" Crocodile just laughed before saying "It's time to find the ancient weapon."

This weapon Crocodile wanted could destroy all of paradise city if the user wanted to, which is what crocodile had planned. Robin was the only one who could find it.

She didn't care what happened to anyone in that forsaken city. Well she didn't past tense.

Now Luffy was there. He was one of the only people to ever be nice to her. His gangs there too. If they died he would be sad.

Wait, why should she care about him? "Eh who cares" Robin thought.

"Now tell me where it is Nico Robin?" Crocodile demanded. "No. I changed my mind. Scum like you don't deserve this" Robin stated.

Crocodile said nothing and just pulled out a revolver to Robins head.

"Well this is the end" Robin thought. She closed her eyes and waited for it to end. It never did.

When she opened them again Crocodile was nowhere in sight. She looked around and saw Luffy standing there and Crocodile on the ground.

"NOBODY HURTS MY FRIENDS" Luffy yelled at the unconscious Crocodile.

Robin was speechless. She had many near death experiences before but she always had a plan to get out. That time she thought she was actually going to die.

She just walked over and hugged Luffy. "Thank you" she whispered. "Hey, that's what friends are for" Luffy said as he started laughing.

The hug lasted for a while. Right after the hug stopped Luffy screamed. There was a hook through his ankle.

Apparently crocodile was good at playing dead. He dragged Luffy to do the ground and dislodged the hook from ankle, spilling blood everywhere.

Crocodile got up and pointed the gun at Luffy's head. "Just fucking did you brat" he said as he pulled the trigger. Right before the bullet fired Luffy kicked Crocodile in the crotch.

Crocodile hollered in pain, and messed up his aim, shooting Luffy in the shoulder not the head. They heard a splintering sound in the background but didn't pay attention to it.

Luffy sprung up and socked Crocodile in the jaw. Crocodile recover faster than expected, grabbing Luffy by the throat, slowly draining the oxygen out of him.

Moments passed but felt like hours as Luffy was slowly dying. Then straight out of Crocodile's forehead came a wooden stake.

Luffy's vision slowly faded to black as he felt his body slam against the floor.

Blood loss is a bitch

**Yeah this chapter was kind of a mess. I'm just getting back into this again and I'm still as lazy as ever so it could be better. But hey it's alright! Right? Right.**


End file.
